En líos
by Luce3110
Summary: Quién diría que unas simples palabras harían un lío en tu cabeza. Eso le pasó a Uta. Ella tenía la cabeza hecha un lío por culpa de Yoriichi.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Eso es propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. ****Yo sólo estoy tomando sus personajes para un historia sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Me gustas" Eso le había dicho Yoriichi. Así de la nada. Durante un tiempo se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, y de repente, se fue.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡¿Y desde cuándo Yoriichi sentía esas_ cosas_ por ella?! ¡NO! Eso no puede ser. Yoriichi era su amigo, su mejor amigo, la persona más importante para ella, su... su persona más.. _preciada_.. Un momento, ¿Yoriichi también pensaba lo mismo que ella pensaba de el? Porque... practicamente ha estado juntos desde hace 10 años. Siempre han estado juntos, nunca se han separado. Y, realmente.. lo quería mucho. Aunque, no sabía que nombre ponerle a ese_ "Querer"_ que le tenía a él.

Ay dios, en qué lío le había metido Yoriichi.

Oyó la puerta deslizarse, Yoriichi había terminado de cortar la leña, y, vió como se dirigía hacía ella con una parsimonia para sentarse frente a frente. No pudo ocultar un sutil sonrojo que se coló en sus mejillas conforme veía que él no quitaba su mirada. Ay, ¡No podía aguantar!

Se puso de pie, Yoriichi le siguió con la mirada. – Ammm, Yoriichi, voy a salir un momento, ¿sí? Ya vuelvo – Y se dispuso a irse rápido de allí. No quería que la siga mirando así, la hacía sentir rara.

– No te vayas Uta. Está por anochecer, mejor quédate.

– No te preocupes, volveré rápido – Dijo agitando rápidamente las manos para restarle importancia y regresar la vista para abrir la puerta. Pero apenas pudo tocarlo por que algo no la dejó avanzar, o más bien alguien: Yoriichi.

¿En.. que momento..? Yoriichi parecía haber llegado en un segundo a ella y... la estaba tomando de la mano.

– No lo hagas, la noche es _peligrosa – Su voz sono cerca, así que volteó y lo encontró demasiado cerca _de ella. Se había encorvado un poco debido a la diferencia de sus alturas. Sentía que esos inexpresivos ojos rojizos le atravesaban el alma. Aproposito, era idea suya, ¿o se encontraba entre la puerta y Yoriichi? Efectivamente, así era. Y, parecía ser que de a poco esa distancia se disminuía entre ellos. Oh no, estaba segura de que su rostro había vuelvo a tomar ese color rojo, rojo tomate.

Pero no dijo nada, no supo qué decir ante las cosas que le causaba estar tan cerca de él. Y claro, tampoco podía dejar de sudar.

Yoriichi notó esto, además de los acelerados latidos de su corazón; así que la soltó.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Y, Yoriichi, seguía mirandola. _Rayos, deja de mirarme por favor._

– Yoriichi... - Al fin decidió hablar, levantando su mirada. – ¿Qué... qué quisite decir cuando dijiste que te gustaba...?

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirojo que su rsotro tomara un ligero color rojo. Retrocedió un poco, y le apartó la mirada.

– Yoriichi.. me siento confundida con tus palabras, respondeme por favor.

Al escuchar eso, él volteó a verla, y sin previo aviso, tomo su mano para llevarla hacía su pecho.

– Oye – Empezó a hablar Yoriichi. – Mi corazón se acelera mucho cuando estoy contigo. Cuando te miro, cuando sonries. Siento algo que no puedo explicar especialmente cuando sonries, ¿Acaso a ese le puede decir que es _sentir mariposas _en el estomago? - Sonrió un poco ante su pregunta. – Yo.. siento que necesito estar contigo. ¿Tú no te sientes así, Uta?

Uta se quedó sin palabras. Pero, efectivamente, sintió esos latidos acelerados del chico. ¿De verdad... de verdad él estaba.. _enamorado.. _de ella? – Yo-... Yoriichi.. ¿Desde cuando sientes esas _cosas_ por mí? – Quiso saber, necesitaba saberlo.

– ... Sólo sé que te quiero mucho, Uta.

– Amm... yo... - No sabía qué decir.. ¿Esto podría considerarse como.. una declaración de amor? _Su primera declaración de amor_. Pero, esto había sido tan.. repentino que.. no sabía qué hacer.

Podía notar el nerviosismo de Uta, era facíl verlo.

– No te preocupes, Uta. Yo no te voy a presionar para nada que no desees; sólo quería decirtelo – Y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que la apenó aún más.

Vió que separó las distancias y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes. – Pero aún así, no salgas cuando ya está anocheciendo.

Ella sólo terminó soltando un resoplido resignado para volver al lado de Yoriichi. Y no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Ella sentía mucho pero que mucha pena decirle algo, o ya, simplemente mirarlo. Y él, él respetaba su decisión.

El silencio reinó la pequeña choza mientras hacían los quehaceres. Y siguió reinando hasta el día siguiente.

**...**

¡Por dios! Ya había más de una semana y no le podía decir nada.

No es que no hablara con él; seguían hablandosé con "normalidad" pero no podía evitar sentir una rara sensación, que al estar cerca él sintierá muchos nervios.

Y sus miradas, daban la sensación que esperaba_ algo_. Oh por dios, debería no hacerle esperar tanto y responderle pronto, ¿no? Pero, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que sí, que no? ¿Que deberían seguir siendo amigo como _siempre, _o... o .. empezar una _relación_ con Yoriichi?

_Relación... Wow. _Sonaba fuerte esa palabra_._

Aún no podía creer que Yoriichi guardara esos tipos de sentimientos por ella...

Le dedicó una mirada; estaban almozando, y cada uno estaba metido en us propios pensamientos. Su piel palida, sus inexpresivas pero a la vez suaves miradas de color rojo. Su cabello largo y medio ondulado, igual que el color de sus ojos: Rojo. Y, también... recordó las veces que lo había visto sin su haori... Tenía... tenía que admitir que tiene un cuerpo trabajado.

No cabía duda que Yoriichi era un hombre apuesto. Eso sí.

Ah... _¡Oh no! Otra vez estoy sintiendo calor..._

Al sentir la mirada de ella, él volteo a verla: Su cara tomaba _ese_ color. Debía admitir que le causaba una _ternura_ verla así. Era tan facíl leerla.

– ¿Qué pasa? Tu cara está roja. ¿Acaso estás teniendo sueños conmigo? – Quiso molestarla un poco. No era de hacer esas cosas, pero quería probar.

Y demoró un poco más de normal en reaccionar.

¿Eh? ... – Qu-... qué... ¡¿QUÉ... DIJISTE?! – Uy, si ella se hubiera visto. Parecía un volcan en erupción.

Empezó a hiperventilar rápido. Y, sin pensarlo mucho, fue directo hacía él para tomarlo de su ropa y alzarlo hacía ella.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan tranquilamente cuando mi cabeza está hecha un lío por tu culpa?! – Respiró un poco. – Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, y tú... ¡Tú estás tan tranquilo!... ¡No te burles!.

¿Tranquilo? Uta estaba tan molesta con Yoriichi, que no notó el efecto que le produció tal cercanía con la pelinegra.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Era tal la cercanía que podía sentir su respiración agitada. Su ceño arrugado, sus ojos de color obsidiana, de ese negro tan profundo. Ese sonrojo... Definitivamente ella era... muy bonita.

Tal fue por la cercanía, o, tal vez fue por puro impulso. Pero, se fue acercando de poco hacía ella, hasta quedar a pocos milimetros de sus labios.

Ella veía como se iba acercando lentamente, pero no lo pudo detener; algo le dijo que no se alejara. Hasta que quedaron así de cerca y no pudieron hacer nada más que mirarse fijamente. Ella había dejado su enojo atrás. Y, él, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

– Uta... - Dijo en susurro antes de terminar por acortar la distancia.

Se quedó paralizada ante el contacto. Sus manos que estaban fuertemente apretadas en su ropa perdieron fuerza y se aflojaron. No podía pensar; sólo pudo sentir lo labios del hombre sobre los suyos.

¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? Se sentía tan _calido.. _Pero no pudo saber más de eso por que se separó de él.

Yoriichi tenía los ojos entre cerrados, y, la cara de Uta era un poema. No podía creelo... Yoriichi.. Yoriichi la había besado... Su..._ primer_ beso.. Ante tal deducción por lo sucecido se echo bruscamente hacía atrás, lo que hizo que cayera de sentada.

– Yo- Yoyo.. Yorii..chi.. -Empezó a tartamudear mientras retocedía.

Él, al verla retroceder, le levanto – Uta.. Uta lo siento. No fue mi intención incomodarte, pero..

– No nonononono no sigas, Yoriichi, me vas a matar de la vergüenza.. – Dijo tapandosé su rostro con sus manos.

– Uta..

– No digas nada...

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían qué decir.

Pasaron los segundos y escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban hacía ella. Escuchó el ruido de la ropa arrugandosé al arrodillarse. Y, sintió como sus manos más grandes que las de ella se cerraban en sus muñecas para quitarlas de su cara. Estaba segura de que había puesto mucha fuerza para que no separara sus manos, pero él lo alejo, así como sin nada.

Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero no quería abrir los ojos. _Por dios_.. no podía mirarlo, qué vergüenza.. sentía mucha vergüenza.

– Uta.

Escuchó su voz tan cerca que hizo que abriera sus ojos al toque, y ver que estaba muy cerca de ella... _otra vez_.

Después de un tiempo de no dejar de mirarse, el hombre volvió a besarla. Y ella, esta vez, ya no lo detuvo.

No fue prolongado ni profundo, pero hubo _algo_ que no pudo explicar.

– Yoriichi.. - susurro al momento de separarse. – Yo... no sé qué debería hacer...

– No te preocupes, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

– ¿Sí? Y si es así, ¿por qué me has besado dos veces? - Preguntó con un ligero tinte de picardia.

Yoriichi se sorprendío ante tan pregunta. La verdad, nunca esperó esa osadia de parte de ella. -Es que.. estabas demasiado cerca, y no pude contenerme.

Uta no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada al escuchar tal respuesta totalmente sincera, descolocando aYoriichi por su reacción. Sólo le había dicho lo que sintió.

– ¿Qué fue eso?.. Tienes que.. controlarte, Yoriichi – Dijo entre carcajadas.

La risa de Uta en verdad era contagiosa, así que logicamente se vio uniendosé a ella.

No cabía duda de que Uta era una chica maravillosa. Realmente quería pasar su tiempo de vida junto a ella. Por eso le daría todo el tiempo que ella necesite, esperaría pacientemente. Total, tenían toda una vida por delante juntos, y estaba seguro que ella también sentía las cosas que ella le hacía sentir a él. Sólo necesitaba unos empujones. Y claro, él se encargaría de ayudarla en eso.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Yo vi a Yoriichi y Uta y no pude evitar amarlos desde el primer momento. Aunque, de alguna manera no me puedo imaginar quién fue el lanzado en la realidad, y yo quise poner a Yoriichi. En fin, ellos meceren todo el amor el amour del mundo y si puedo trataré de darle :´v _**


End file.
